Imaging systems which utilize intermediate transfer members are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,808, which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid toner imaging system having an intermediate transfer member with a silicone rubber release coating.
PCT publication WO 90/14619, which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid toner system having an intermediate transfer member with a silicone rubber coating. The images are heated on the intermediate transfer member to a temperature at which the polymer in the toner particles solvates the carrier liquid and is thereby plasticized. The image, including the liquid carrier therein, is transferred in its plasticized state to the final substrate.
PCT publication WO 92/10793, which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid toner imaging system in which the intermediate transfer member is cooled after transfer of the toner image therefrom to the final substrate. The reason for such cooling is to avoid damage to the photoreceptor during transfer of the next image to the intermediate transfer member. The intermediate transfer member has a silicone rubber release coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,820 to Suzuki describes a powder toner imaging system in which the toner is heated to a fusion or melting point on an intermediate transfer member and in which, for high speed operation, the intermediate transfer member is cooled, to avoid damage to the photoreceptor.
PCT publication WO 90/04216, which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference, shows a liquid toner imaging system in which the liquid toner image is at an elevated temperature during transfer of the image from the photoreceptor to the intermediate transfer member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,033 to Donnelly et al describes a fuser roller for fusing liquid toner images which is coated with a silicone elastomer.